


Boxing Day: Gin & Tonic

by dijon



Series: Christmas with the Lester’s [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijon/pseuds/dijon
Summary: A Christmas party with Phil’s extended family.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Christmas with the Lester’s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Boxing Day: Gin & Tonic

He’s waiting for the bar cart to be free, lingering a couple feet away, trying not to hover. He offered to get them both a refill but got stuck behind two of Phil's uncles who are deep in conversation and barely paying mind to the half poured drinks. 

A hearty laugh erupts from them both. It's jovial and there's back patting. He doesn't want to interrupt but he's now feeling awkward. He looks around the room, a Christmas wonderland filled in every corner with chatty family members and friends engaged in conversation, enjoying food and drink. 

He sees Phil across the room, standing with two of his cousins and Martyn. Dan can tell from here that Martyn is telling a story that Phil has heard on at least one occasion, it makes him smile. 

Martyn's hands are flying in every direction. The Lester boys both inherited a sense of story telling, that's for sure. 

Dan glances back at the drink cart, which is still occupied and he overhears the one thing he wishes he didn't, 'Boris'. 

Phil had warned him that there tended to be some light political banter between a few of his older family members, and he wasn't so sure which side of the fence most of them sat on. But it was enough for Dan to get a warning, so he could only assume. 

"Dan! You're a young, opinionated political mind, correct?" Phil's uncle Dean signals him forward into their space. 

"I've been called worse," Dan laughs a response, not really sure how he should answer. This is not a debate he wants to get into, in the middle of Kath and Nigel's living room. 

His mind is racing for a polite exit as Uncle Dean laughs at his joke. 

"Well, you'd be best to convince my idiot brother what a useless sod that Boris is then." 

He feels his eyebrows fly up on his forehead and forces his face back to neutral. It wasn't the topic he'd expected at all. He was bracing to hear every other side of this argument from the two fairly traditional, 60-something year old, British men. 

"Don't drag this poor lad into this. Stand on your own damn two feet, would'ya?" Uncle Harry quips back at his brother. 

"Besides," he continues, "I didn't say he was useFUL. You just haven't given me any good arguments so far." 

Uncle Dean scoffs, "HA! Every point of mine is worth noting." 

Dan puts a hand on his shoulder, "I think I'll let you take this one, Dean. But let me know if you need any help. Young opinionated mind over here and all."

He takes his own cue to leave and walks back towards where Phil is still listening to Martyn. 

Phil smiles at him and goes to grab his drink from Dan but frown when he sees the empty glasses. 

"What happened?" 

"You should be proud, the word Boris was uttered and I escaped without incident," he leans into Phil's space so no one else can hear him. 

It makes Phil laugh. 

"Well I am proud but now I don't have a drink," a pout crosses his face. 

"You're more than welcome to go try, they're looking for recruits," he motions his head over towards Phil's two uncles who are back to laughing loudly. 

He shakes his head and grabs Dan's forearm. 

"Let's see if there's a stash in the kitchen." 

They do find an extra stash in the kitchen and end up hiding out for a few minutes alone after pouring their drinks. 

"I still can't believe you're here and it's actually Christmas," Phil leans into Dan enough to push him back up against the counter. 

That makes Dan smile and he leans down to peck a kiss on Phil's lips. 

"Me either. I hope this weekend goes as well with my family," he hears the nervous tilt in his own voice. 

"It will. They rearranged Christmas just to have both of us there. So it will." Phil's optimism was getting Dan through the jitters the last few weeks has been causing him. He was finding the lead-up to bringing Phil, his boyfriend, home for Christmas exhausting emotionally. 

Phil leans into him a bit more as he gives him another kiss, Dan can tell the alcohol is starting to get to him. 

"Later, Lester."

As much as he'd like to take this further, the house was full with too many family members to even consider anything beyond this. 

"Ugh, fine. Let's go mingle then." Phil slips his hand into his and pulls him towards the kitchen door.


End file.
